In love with a dying man
by minute to midnight
Summary: The past tends to repeat itself but not always in ways we expect
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Cowboy bebop is not mine. I couldn't make something half as awesome really. Song used is killkill by lana del ray.**

She was happy.

She was content.

She had moved on.

She was finally going somewhere with her life. And she did it without him.

_I'm in love with a dying man. _

After his death she had fallen apart. She had spent so long carefully building _something _between them. Something more than their forced comradery. Something fragile and far less obvious. It was in the of late at night, when they sat silently smoking together. Or the rare time when he would reach the bathroom first but would leave her some hot water. It was there when she chased him into battle and again when he waited for her to wake up. It was there when they first met.

_Do you know that I am going to leave you?_

But then his angel died and he tore it all down. The footsteps he took toward battle -and away from her- were all the confirmation she feared. In the end their something meant nothing to him.

She was stupid for doing that. For placing some sort of hope with him. She knew this. But she had so desperately needed an anchor, for anyone or anything to steady her in this massive corrupted galaxy. Someone to ground help and keep her from becoming more lost then she already was. And amidst all the money and blackmail he found her. And even though she was looking for someone else she had found him.

When she finally picks herself up, she starts trying to clue together her past. And after a while things slowly slide into place. At first it's just titbits but then larger chunks, giving her some clues as to who she was. She finds that she is essentially still alone but as consolation she also finds that there's a bank account. And with the memory of her first boyfriend's birthday restored it's hers. As simple as that and she's free.

So she goes and makes something of herself, without the fear of being chased. She turns the tables and becomes the one who does that chasing. She becomes the eyes for some big shot casinos and puts her experience to good use. She's good at what she does. She begins to make friends (the right side of the law). She starts renting her own apartment. Faye is happy.

Then one Friday morning she's making rounds. She's over by the slots when she sees it. A ghost. A dead man walking. No blue suit but she'd know that hair anywhere.

She's about to look away and dismiss it as a daydream when he turns and looks straight at her. It's a bullet between the eyes. It's a punch to the gut. She can't fucking breathe. She feels herself move backwards but doesn't realise that she's running until she's lost sight of him completely.

She runs and runs. She moves faster than she ever has in her entire life. But she can still feel him without even turning her head and she knows he's gaining on her. She pushes past people feeling no remorse as some fall to the ground. She hopes he trips on them.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees an open elevator door and sprints towards salvation. She makes it to the crowded elevator and hides herself among the bodies. She watches him as he runs past wildly searching for her. The door begins to close and she knows she's made it. The past will remain in the past. He won't find her. She's safe.

That is until a hand shoots out and stops the doors. He walks in. The elevator bings shut. She doesn't look up but she can feel his eyes burning on her. And even though it's far from quiet she can still hear him breathing. Slow and steady even after chasing her. She hates him. A couple leave on the next floor and she moves to do likewise. But a hand smakes around her wrist, rooting her to her spot and she knows she's not going anywhere. His skin is cool, almost unbearable against hers which is heated and flushed. Slowly she watches as the remaining passengers exit until it's just them left.

Then and only then does he release her. He waits for the elevator to start again and then presses the stop button. He turns and looks at Faye straight in the eyes, looming over her. Dark brown two tone eyes meet forest green. He's completely expressionless. The jackass just chased her down and now he wants to play mannequin. She wants to slap him but finds she can't.

For minutes, hours or maybe just seconds they say nothing. And just as she thinks he's going to move closer he pulls out a cigarette and lights up.

"So wanna tell me what the fuck that was about Romani?"

This time she does slap him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for taking forever to update. Had a couple of tough months with a lot going on. Plus I was finishing off my thesis. I'll be more frequent from here on out. Thanks a heap for the reviews. Really, they're very much appreciated. The song is "Give me a Reason" by The Corrs. I may use it again in other chapters just because I adore the lyrics and they strike me as being very Faye-esque. I'm not really sure about this chapter but I needed to do something to move this along so it may be subject to change.**

The ciggerette falls to the ground as his head snaps sharply to the side. Red rises quickly on his cheek and it makes Faye smile a little inside.

When he turns, his eyebrowns are drawn and his eyes are wide. He wasn't expecting that.

Take that, sneaky bastard.

Blood pounds in her ears. She wants to say something witty and aloof but she knows he'll see through it. Their little chase showed exactly how much his sudden reappearance affected her. The slap was just the nail in coffin.

She had wanted to the calm one if they ever met again or at least match him in his detachment. Back when she would obsessively plan what she would say, down to minute detail, if he were ever to return. Back when she spent day after day dreaming up different scenerios, chain-smoking in her depressing little room aboard the Bebop.

_You left lonely and confused _

_Question, questioning you_

But seeing as that is no longer an option she'll just go with plan B. Go in guns blazing.

"What kind of question is that? What exactly did you think was going to happen when you effectively came back from the dead! You couldn't have rang first instead of chasing me like a goddamn madman across the casino, huh? What the hell is wrong with you!" the verbal torrent explodes from her mouth, a finger punctuating each sentence with a sharp jab to his chest. And it feels good to angry at him, to let it out. He definitely deserves this. She just wishes their inital reunion could be.. different.

If there's one lesson Faye's learnt though it's that you play the cards you're dealt.

His now shock-free face complete with his irritating half smirk shows that _this_ is exactly what he was expecting.

"Good to see you too Faye. It's nice to know that some things never change." It comes out as laid back as a Sunday morning but with the intention to provoke. Faye, in any of her lives, has never to be one to back down.

For five minutes they exchange quips and insults. And for five minutes they slip into their former selves. Gougo and Romani. Lunkhead and the shrew. Or at least on the surface. They bicker, continuously trying to one up each other until they run out of shit to say and they get finally down to it.

"So you're back, huh?" it barely above a whisper but it seems to echo in the stationary elevator.

"Ya I am. Turns out I'm alive after all. Whether I like it or not." Though he says it straight Faye can't tell if he's being serious. It's beyond bizarre that he can say something so huge and yet be so casual about it.

Her eyes search his face looking for something. For _that_ something. They're close, close enough that she can smell him. Smoke and cologne. Faye smiles softly to herself. Two years on and still the same brand of ciggarettes.

_It takes a weak heart to forget_

He watches her as she studies him. Wearing tailored black pants and a simple white shirt she looks more respectable than he's ever seen her. She's looks more refined more graceful, most likely the result of not having to rely soley on her looks anymore. He wonders what else has changed.

They stand silently observing , taking in the other's changes. They're less than two feet from one another yet neither are willing to speak first. The air is heavy static filled with impatience and expectation.

Spike looks down at Faye and begins to open his mouth when-

A loud buzz cuts through the silence. Faye's phone goes off.

Faye blinks in confusion before realising that she is still in fact in a stationary elevator during her morning shift. Reaching into her pocket she clears her throat before answering.

" Valentine."

A muted voice speaks fantically on the device rattling on about some Baccarat fix over at the private booths. Faye takes this all in while holding Spike's gaze. He's still close and his eyes are unreadable.

When the call ends she reaches over Spike and starts up the elavator again. Digging through her pocket she produces a cash card. " I have to go but here's a couple of woolongs that should keep you occupied for a couple of hours. Stick around. We need to catch up."

The doors open and Faye Valentine make a cool exit with a half smile on her face.


End file.
